


Con M de "mentirosos"

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretan un papel —el tonto sentimentaloide y el desdeñoso— que cumplen a rajatabla. Al menos Kise es sincero consigo mismo y sabe distinguir su propia fachada de la realidad.</p><p>Kuroko no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con M de "mentirosos"

**Author's Note:**

> Me habían pedido un drabble kikuro (que alargué innecesariamente hasta convertirlo en oneshot) con la frase "are you flirting with me?"  
> Creo que en ciertos aspectos es un pelín distinto a los kikuros que suelo escribir. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo.

—¿Y cómo es que no me avisaste de que ibas a venir?—pregunta Kise sin reprochárselo de todo.

—Fue un poco repentino. Lo siento —admite Kuroko en voz baja—.De todas formas, no recordaba que vivieses aquí.

Eso es mentira y Kise lo sabe, pero le va a seguir el juego y hacerse el ofendido. Así es como funciona su relación, ¿no? Interpretan un papel —el tonto sentimentaloide y el desdeñoso— que cumplen a rajatabla. Al menos Kise es sincero consigo mismo y  _sabe_  distinguir su propia fachada de la realidad.

Kuroko no.

El reto de Kise es hacerle ver cómo son los dos de verdad.

(Será difícil si sigue haciéndose el tonto, sí, pero su parte masoca se lo pasa bien de todos modos)

—Esta es la librería de la que te hablé —Kise señala un establecimiento recóndito y poco convencional, como Kuroko en sí mismo, y sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? No tienes aspecto de leer mucho.

—Un día vine para acompañar a Kasamatsu-senpai y me llamó la atención. Tienen de todo. En serio,  _de todo_. ¡Hasta Aominecchi encontraría aquí algo que le gustase!

—Me parece difícil —dice Kuroko con cara de palo y mirada traviesa.

Los dedos de Kuroko pasan despacio por las portadas de los libros con un cariño que ni veía Kise en sus mejores sueños. Ha hecho bien en llevarlo a ese sitio. Aislado del mundo y perdido entre letras, historias y demás coñazos (porque de otro modo no se les podía llamar a semejantes ladrillos), Kuroko está en su salsa. 

Se detiene en un libro en concreto. Mira el precio, inalcanzable para un estudiante normal y corriente como él, y lo devuelve a la estantería con un suspiro. Esa es la única señal que necesita Kise para saber lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

* * *

Kuroko sale de la librería con las manos vacías y la mente repleta de títulos de historias que espera leer algún día. Está contento, pese a todo. Kise, con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa ridícula, lo guía hacia una cafetería cercana a un colegio de primaria.

—Las madres de los niños vienen a tomarse el café aquí —explica Kise. A Kuroko le da igual.

—Es un lugar agradable. Gracias por traerme.

—De nada, hombre. Por cierto, ¿no me vas a preguntar qué he comprado en la librería? —mueve las cejas de forma sugerente y Kuroko se piensa seriamente en si soltarle una pulla o no.

—Siendo tú, Kise-kun, no me extrañaría que fuese un manga shoujo.

¡Y dale con el manga shoujo! Una vez — _una vez—_  Kise había admitido en Teikou que por influencia de su hermana se había leído un manga de esos empalagosos para niñas. Momoi también lo conocía y charlaron un ratito de nada sobre el último arco argumental y un par de personajes.

Eso ya sirvió para que Aomine y Kuroko se riesen de él una semana entera.

—Te pasas mil pueblos conmigo, Kurokocchi —Kise se enfurruña y deja la bolsa en el suelo—. Peor para ti. Te iba a dar un regalo, pero ahora ya no. Hala.

—Eres como un niño pequeño —Kuroko lo mira con un desprecio fingido, aunque sus palabras sean sinceras.

¿Cuál de los dos es un niño?

No solo ellos dos, sino que  _todo el mundo_  estaría de acuerdo en que Murasakibara tiene la misma conducta que un nene consentido. Todo por su falta de sinceridad consigo mismo y por no querer aceptar qué le gusta. ¿Entonces Kuroko qué es, si con Kise siempre peca de exactamente lo mismo?

—Va, aquí tienes —Kise hace de tripas corazón y le entrega la bolsita—. ¡Espero que te guste!

Claro que le va a gustar.

Kuroko saca de la bolsa uno de los libros que ha estado hojeando en la librería. El mismo ejemplar, cabría decir, aunque le da la impresión de que ahora se le ha impregnado la colonia de Kise. No se va a quejar de algo así.

Que Kise se haya fijado  _tanto_  en qué libros miraba en la librería le preocupa un poco, pero en el fondo se lo toma como un halago. Bajo tanta superficialidad, se esconde un chico verdaderamente amable y detallista.

(Con la gente que cree que merece la pena, habría que añadir)

— _Oh_.  

—¿Te gusta, Kurokocchi?

—Sí, muchas gracias. De veras —Kuroko tapa su sonrisa bobalicona tras las hojas de la novela—. ¿Cuándo…?

—Mientras estabas perdido en la zona de libros tostón, fui a comprar esa novela. Parecías muy feliz mientras le echabas un vistazo, ¿sabes? —Kise ríe con pena— Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que no estaba a tu lado.

Kuroko no responde. No porque no quiera, sino porque no está seguro de qué decir.

La amabilidad de Kise suele ser motivada, recuerda Kuroko para sus adentros. Sin embargo, poco de eso ve en su mirada cautivada. O en su sonrisa serena mientras se deleita con cómo Kuroko lee y relee la sinopsis del libro en la contraportada.

Puede que Kise, en el fondo, sí sea amable. Amable  _de verdad_. Que haga buenas acciones no para verse recompensado, sino porque le sale del corazón.

Kuroko tiene que esconderse otra vez tras el libro para que Kise no le vea derretirse.

Solo por una novela el corazón de Kuroko late a mil por hora.

(Puede que si se la hubiese regalado otra persona, esa misma felicidad habría sido más sosegada)

—Kise-kun.

—¿Mmm? —Kise lo mira con la taza de café aún en los labios. Cientos de fotógrafos se habrían peleado por estar en la situación de Kuroko.

—¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito de la ciudad?

—Mi lugar favorito… mmm… ¡Donde estén mis amigos! —exclama con una sonrisa ridícula— Bueno, y el karaoke. Oh, y la bolera nueva.

Kuroko entorna los ojos. No se podría esperar otra cosa de Kise.

—Podríamos ir.

—¿Al karaoke y a la bolera? —Kise abre los ojos como platos— Por mí bien, Kurokocchi, ¿pero no prefieres ir a la otra librería de la que te hablé?

Sí, la verdad es que sí.

(Pero no si ello implica que Kise esté pasmando detrás de él, bostezando, y gastándose su dinero en complacer a Kuroko)

—La bolera estaría bien.

—No sabía que te gustasen ese tipo de sitios, Kurokocchi —Kise se ríe y apoya el mentón en la mano—. No querrás ir para complacerme, ¿no?

—No veo para qué querría complacerte —miente Kuroko. Kise sonríe con malicia antes de volverse a hacer la víctima.

—¡Pero cómo te pasas conmigo! Y yo que casi pensaba que estabas ligando conmigo…

—No te creas tus propias ensoñaciones, Kise-kun —Kuroko se termina el batido y mira cómo Kise, un poco molesto, se cruza de brazos. Menudo crío.

* * *

—¡Y otro pleno! ¡Estoy de racha!

—Felicidades, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko con menos de la mitad de la puntuación que tiene Kise.

No podía ser de otro modo. Los otros Milagros son excelentes en el baloncesto, pero desastrosos en todo lo demás (a excepción, quizás, de Akashi). Kise, en cambio, domina con maestría cualquier actividad en la que su cerebro intervenga poco. Kuroko sonríe sin proponérselo.

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Kurokocchi? No me digas que por fin ves lo guay que puedo llegar a ser.

—No —Kuroko suspira—. No es eso. Es solo que, sorprendentemente, me lo estoy pasando bien.

—¿Cómo que sorprendentemente? —Kise se sienta a su lado, ignorando por completo las miradas asombradas de los  demás jugadores— ¡Claro que te lo estás pasando bien, si yo estoy aquí!

Kuroko sabe que Kise no lo dice del todo en serio, pero eso no quita que sea cierto.

—Por una vez tienes razón. Muchas gracias, Kise-kun.

—Espera —Kise se sonroja en contra de su voluntad—, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Yo nunca bromeo. Antes dijiste que tu lugar favorito es aquel donde estén tus amigos. Supongo que en mi caso es igual.

—Kurokocchi… Vaya, eres increíble… —Kise no tiene libro tras el que esconder su timidez, así que no le queda otra que dejarse ver por Kuroko.

A Kuroko le gusta pillar a Kise desprevenido y arrancarle de cuajo su faceta de conquistador o de tontainas. Le gusta el Kise de verdad. El que sonríe cuando está feliz, llora cuando pierde y se sonroja cuando escucha un cumplido del chico que le gusta.

Kuroko se levanta y lanza la última bola. No sabe si es la presión de ser observado por Kise o su torpeza natural lo que le lleva a lanzar la bola a la esquina. Con esa trayectoria difícilmente caerá algún bolo.

El milagro es que la bola, por arte de magia, encuentra su camino y acaba derribando tres —no,  _cuatro_ — bolos. La segunda vez, más desafortunada, cae por la orilla.

Kuroko vuelve al asiento y Kise ofrece sus manos para chocar las cinco.

—Parece que te estés riendo de mí.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Viste lo que hizo antes la bola? ¡Fue magia! —exclama Kise maravillado— ¡Qué crack, Kurokocchi!

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Kuroko choca con él y se sienta a su lado. Kise, fingiendo que mira los resultados finales (su victoria ha sido  _apoteósica_ ), pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kuroko. Ni Aomine haría algo tan patético como eso.

—Kise-kun, ¿estás ligando conmigo?

—¿Cuándo  _no_  estoy ligando contigo?

Esas son las palabras más sinceras que ha pronunciado Kise en mucho tiempo. Kuroko resopla, agotado tanto física como psicológicamente.

(Aun así, se acurruca junto a Kise y se permite a sí mismo admitir que ese es el mejor lugar donde podría estar)


End file.
